Housings are well known in the field of fire and smoke alarms, burglar alarms etc., for housing electronic circuitry including batteries for providing operating power to such circuitry. For example, one well known ceiling mounted smoke detector incorporates resilient battery clips forming part of a printed circuit board for receiving a nine volt transistor-type battery. The printed circuit board is secured to the ceiling and a plastic enclosure is provided for connection to the printed circuit board forming a protective and decorative cover. In order to install or replace a battery using this prior art arrangement, the user first removes the plastic cover, and then must pry the spent battery loose from the resilient clips. The replacement battery is then installed and the plastic cover replaced thereover.
It has been found that this battery installation or replacement procedure for prior arrangements can often be extremely awkward, and can potentially lead to accidental falls from step ladders, etc. Specifically, since the installation procedure requires the user to simultaneously hold the removed plastic cover and one of either the spent or charged battery while manipulating the other battery relative to the resilient fingers, abundant opportunities are provided for accidental falls. These opportunities are further enhanced in circumstances where the fire alarm has been accidentally activated due to unintentionally generated smoke within the house (e.g. burnt toast, etc.), in which case the user often finds himself or herself frantically attempting to remove the battery from the unit in the midst of a sonic barrage in the form of high volume and high pitch alarm signals.
As an alternative, the user may execute the de-installation or replacement of batteries in multiple steps (e.g. ascending and descending the step ladder three times in succession for removing the plastic cover, replacing or removing the battery, and finally replacing the plastic battery cover). However, human nature being what it is, many user's are apt to forego the cautious and more time consuming procedure in favour of the first discussed quicker and more dangerous installation procedure.